Flounders Island Navy
The Flounders Island Navy (or FIN) is the military arm of the nation of Flounders Island. Formed in 2222 to facilitate the conquest of the other islands near Flounders, the FIN is built on a core of veteran knowledge and expertise and has been highly successful in ridding the waves of pirates, raiders and sea monsters. In 2287, it is led by Prime Minister Barrel Darrel and Admiral Andrea de Rue. History The Flounders Island Navy traces its origin to the expansion efforts of Flounders Island in the 2220s. With resources rapidly running out on the primary island, expansion was necessary. Combining the already built infrastructure with Fisher knowledge, the FIN was officially founded with the launching of Mirelurk Monster on 8th October 2222. In combination with the Fisher Families, the FIN proved to be a highly capable force. They proved a highly effective offensive force when attacking pirates and sea monsters around the islands. Their relationship with the Fisher Families was strong and built on mutual trust, allowing the FIN to develop their combat prowess. Of course, not all good things can last. Due to government policy, war with the Fishers came in the 2230s and 40s. When working under Fisher expertise in the Sinking War, the navy was highly effective. Casualties were kept to a minimum and successes were high. The battle of Trader Island was the highpoint of the FIN, seeing massive success and winning the navy massive amounts of fame. However, without Fisher support, casualties were much higher, with the casualties of the Fisher War twice that of the Sinking War. Resting on Laurels Without nearby enemies, the navy wasn't as necessary. Sea monsters were still a problem, of course - the 2250s and '60s saw the FIN kill three mirelurk queens - but not a growing problem. From the end of the Fisher War and the election of a more peaceful, Southern candidate, the FIN began to have a decreasing budget. This wasn't a huge problem, but it did serve to stifle any expansion or developments. These budget cuts only grew worse as the years went by. Again, no ships were mothballed or drydocked, but the navy had to lay off nearly 60 sailors. The FIN is still an incredibly competent force as of 2287, but without the unlimited funding it had in the 2230s and 40s. Organisation , Flounders Island. Here, Marines undergo high levels of rigorous training to turn them into the highly disciplined soldiers the public sees ]] Flounders Island Navy follows the Pre-War naval structure in a rough approximation. At the top of the pyramid rests the Admiral, who reports directly to the Prime Minister. Below home are the two Commodores; the Naval Commodore, who commands the naval vessels; and the Marine Commodore, who commands the three platoons of marines. From here, the FIN splits into the Navy and the Marines. The Navy is the actual vessels and crews which make up the FIN. Roughly 65 men are found within this branch, ranking from ship Captains to lowly Seamen and Engineers. The Navy deals with all aspects involved with sailing: piloting, crewing, maintenance, and, of course, deck swabbing. Nearly 700 men actually crew the vessels - 245 remain permanently at New Sea, manning the various workshops, and 60 perform various administrative duties. The 700 seamen are themselves distributed between 16 vessels. The Marines are the infantry branch of the FIN. Consisting of 180 men, distributed between three platoons, the Marines make up the bulk of the FIN as they do the bulk of the fighting. While the lowliest Marines are ranked as Privates, this is no measure of their skill. Each soldier is themselves are highly trained, highly disciplined combat unit. The three platoons are distributed around Flounders Island: A Platoon is training in the New Sea docks, B Platoon is distributed across the ships on patrol and C Platoon is undertaking mirelurk patrols around the water bodies of the island. Relations As the militant arm of Flounders Island, the FIN is not exactly popular. Though respected for their skill and feared for the danger they possess, the navy rarely leaves the islands in the modern day. Yet, old grudges still remain. Fisher Families To say relations between the FIN and the Fisher Families are strained would be an exaggeration similar to saying the centre of a nuclear bomb is a bit hot. Not only did the FIN kill off nearly 20 families in the Fisher War but much of the navy can trace their origins back to the Fishers in the first place. Fishers have learned to stay out of the waters around Flounders Island, otherwise, they will be fired upon. Inhabitants of Victoria While the FIN primarily stays around Flounders Island, on occasion they have travelled as far north as Port Philips Bay, Victoria. When pushed into a bay by a storm or rapidly draining fuel reserves, they often pull into the bustling port at Williamstown. Occasionally, they trade with Victorian Railways traders who end up in the town. While certainly not hostile, the Flounders and the Victorians have a tense unknowing towards one another. Where this relationship goes in the future is unknown. Louis's Lurk Lair Louis's is a long time partner of the FIN, selling mirelurk carapaces to them since their inception. Using Charlie's as a transport, the FIN and LLL have a close, trusting relationship. As long as carapaces are needed, this relationship will continue. Technology The FIN is likely the most technologically advanced faction in Flounders Island. While the name implies its military roles, the engineers at New Sea are one of the largest manufacturers in the island. New Sea's fame as a drydock and dockyard can be directly attributed to the FIN and its engineers. Without the FIN, New Sea would simply be another town with a fishing dock. Instead, it is the largest and most populous yard in Tasmania. This high level of manufacturing has lead to a high quality of equipment for the FIN. The standard Marine is equipped with a number of Post-War, high-quality weaponry. The Seaman's SMG, Naval Carbine and Chinese SMG all have roots in FIN workshops. Each and every Marine is equipped with highly protective Mirelurk Armour, some of the best naval armour found. While not as advanced as American Power Armour or Energy Weapons, FIN equipment is rugged, reliable, and effective - perfect for Post-War combat. Category:Groups Category:Tasmania